A Truten Story
by ChibiGotenXTrunks
Summary: well this is if Trunks left...random and it does have Truten TrunksXGoten  and GotenXOC
1. Chapter 1

Trunks walked away from the boy he loved. "TRUNKS-KUN! DON'T GO!" Goten shouted. Trunks kept on walking away. He started to cry softly. "It has to be this way Goten...I'm sorry..." Trunks told Goten as he left. Goten slumped down crying. Goten was still crying when his older brother Gohan found him. "Goten what's wrong?"Gohan asked his younger brother. Goten looked up at Gohan his eyes were red from crying. "T-Trunks ran away and he said he wasn't ever coming back!" Goten sobbed. Gohan was shocked. Trunks was a good kid and he came from a great family/household. There was no reason for him to run away unless... "Goten was it because of you he ran away?" Gohan asked. Goten looked at the ground then slowly looked up at his brother. "Yes, it was all my fault he ran away..." Goten sobbed.

Trunks looked up at the sky trying not to cry. If he showed any weakness the wolves would kill him without second thoughts. "Narkia? Is this right?" Trunks asked a big brown wolf. The wolf stared at him and finely spoke. 'No, it wasn't right to make him cry but, leaving him was right...' Narkai told Trunks. Trunks sighed and then started to yawn. "Yu I'm tired now..." Trunks told a big black wolf. The wolf glared at Trunks but spoke to Trunks. 'Lay on Narkai and I will make sure you stay safe Trunks!' Yu told Trunks. Trunks laid on Narkai and tried to sleep. Trunks slowly fell asleep.

Goten got up and looked out the window. His brother Gohan was sleeping soundly. Goten started to sob softly. Gohan got up and looked around. He couldn't see his brother anywhere. Goten was downstairs when he heard the news. Vegeta was now in jail for beating up Trunks and Bulma. Goten had dropped the knife he was using when he heard that. Gohan didn't really care the he didn't know where his brother was. Gohan thought that Goten was at Trunks' house again, forgetting that Trunks had run away.

Trunks woke up and he was confused. This wasn't his room then it flashed back into his mind. He had gotten beaten up by his dad and ran away. "Yanko? I need to talk to you! Are you there?" Trunks asked in a small voice. A small reddish brownish wolf lifted his head and spoke softly. 'It's early Trunks...and I am here...what do you wish to talk about?" Yanko asked. "I need to talk to you about my father!" Trunks told Yanko.

Gohan jumped out his window and flied to the northern woods. He spotted a lone wolf. Gohan landed. "Hello again Killer Yu!" Gohan told the wolf. 'What are you doing here you traitor?' Yu shouted angrily. "I only wish to know if you're taking care of Trunks..." Gohan told the big black wolf. 'We are taking care of Trunks now you most be gone traitor!' Yu yelled at Gohan. Gohan bowed. "Yes sir! That's all I wanted to know!" Gohan shouted as he flew back home.

Vegeta looked around his jail cell. Everyone else in it was staying away from him. It seemed that they didn't like that he beaten up his seven year old kid. Vegeta held his breath and looked at the toughest looking one. The toughest looking one was a weakling. Not a match for Vegeta. The man walked over to Vegeta. "Why did you do it sir?" The man asked. Vegeta punched the man. "Because he got on my bad side just like you!" Vegeta shouted. They all backed away.

Goten looked out the kitchen window on the look-out for Gohan. When Goten saw Gohan flying towards the house Goten's mood picked up. Gohan stared at his brother blankly at dinner time. "Gohan do you know anything about Trunks and his family?" Goten asked. "Oh ya...they are really close!" Gohan told Goten. "Well not anymore!" ChiChi said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Gohan asked confused. "Vegeta's in jail for beating up Trunks and Bulma Gohan!" Goten yelled as he stormed upstairs. "Why is he so mad?" Gohan asked. 'He's just angry he couldn't help Trunks at all..." ChiChi told Gohan. Gohan looked down and started to cry.

Trunks ran out of Yu sight. "Casko! Casko! Where are you?" Trunks cried out. A small black wolf came out. 'Here I am Trunks!' Casko yelled happily. Trunks smiled. He was getting good at hunting with the wolfs now. "Where's the hunt taking place Casko?" Trunks asked. 'Down by the river!' Casko shouted. "Let's go then!" Trunks shouted. 'Not so fast young one!' Yu told Trunks. "And why not?" Trunks asked Yu. 'You're not ready for this one Trunks...Casko stay here with Trunks!' Yu yelled."Fine then..." Trunks mumbled. 'Okay sir!' Casko yelled. Yu ran off and Trunks sat down. "For once I thought i could go..." Trunks sobbed.

Vegeta was taken to a jail cell where he was gonna be the only one in it. Vegeta sighed and sat down. "I won't say I'm sorry but, I will say I regret doing it!" He cried out. Vegeta remember the night he beat up Trunks and Bulma. Trunks had sneaked out again and Vegeta wanted to teach him a lesson but Bulma won't get out of the way and stop protecting Trunks, so Vegeta just beat up both of them. He really felt sorry for doing it but could get himself to say it. But then again, Bulma wouldn't come and see him and Trunks was missing, so even if Vegeta wanted to say he was sorry he couldn't. Vegeta started to weep quietly.

Goten looked out his window. he heard wolfs howling and he shivered. "I hope Trunks isn't with those wolfs..." Goten said to himself. Gohan walked in and saw Goten asleep by their window. Gohan put his brother in their bed and looked out the window. Gohan saw a big black wolf. Gohan couldn't be sure but he thought the wolf was staring at him. The big black wolf looked at Gohan sadly then walked away. Gohan's heart was beating fast. Gohan was sure that wolf was Yu and that Yu had brought news but got to scared to say it. Gohan saw a small reddish brownish wolf running after Yu. The small wolf had a boy on his back and the boy was Trunks.


	2. Chapter 2

THREE YEARS LATER

Trunks had ran with the wolfs for so long he was slowly forgetting why he had run away from home and the fact that he was a human. Trunks was ready for this hunt. This hunt was gonna be the greatest hunt yet, for this time they were gonna be hunting humans... "Yu are you ready?" Trunks asked. Yu looked at Trunks and laughed in the way he always laughed. 'I was born ready Trunks! Let's go!' Yu told all the wolfs. The wolf pack took off running. Trunks strayed behind for a bit, then ran to catch up with the rest of the pack. Trunks saw the boy first. He had black spiky hair and black eyes. The boy stopped and stared at Trunks. A word let his mouth. "Trunks..."

Gohan looked out the window mad at himself for letting Goten get away. Gohan sighed and went back to studying. Okay so if X is root of 55 what would the root of 76 be? Gohan asked himself. Gohan slammed his book shut and gave up. He walked downstairs. "Mom I'm going for a walk!" Gohan shouted as he raced outside. Gohan had a feeling that Goten was near the wolfs! Goten you idiot! They wolfs are hunting now! Gohan screamed in his head as he ran as he ran faster. Gohan ran until he came to a clearing and was shocked by what he saw. Trunks getting ready to attack Goten along with the pack of wolfs!

Goten screamed. Trunks lunged at him. Goten jumped up and dogged. Trunks quickly turned around and pinned Goten to the ground. Goten struggled to get away. "Get off of me Trunks!" Goten screamed in a shrill voice. "I got 'im Yu!" Trunks shouted happily. Yu walked over to Goten and Trunks. 'Good work Trunks! This human should be a great meal!' Yu shouted. Goten's face turned a pale sheet of white. "You're gonna eat me?" Goten asked/screamed. Trunks smiled. "Don't worry! You'll be dead really fast!" Trunks told Goten. Goten screamed. Trunks covered his ears. "Owww! Stop it! Your hurting my ears!" Trunks sobbed as he remember his friend Goten.

Gohan jumped on Yu. "Leave my brother alone you stupid wolf!" Gohan shouted. Narkai knocked Gohan down. 'Yanko! Casko! Get Gohan now!' Yu shouted. "Yu listen to me! You have to leave my brother alone right now!" Gohan screamed. Yu ignored Gohan. "YOU'RE A IDIOT YU!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs. Yu glared at Gohan. Gohan knew he shouldn't have said that. "You should be taking to Yu-sama like that!" Trunks shouted. "You're a human Trunks, so how would you know that?" Gohan asked with a smile. Trunks growled in anger and jumped on Gohan. "YOU JERK!" Trunks shouted as he punched Gohan. Gohan didn't say anything. Goten held Trunks down then. Trunks wailed loudly. "Let go of me!" Trunks sobbed. Gohan looked at Trunks and sighed. "You were beaten up Trunks...the police think you were raped..." Gohan told Trunks. Trunks was shocked. "I-I was raped and beaten up?" Trunks asked in a shrill voice.

Vegeta sighed and look at his handcuffs. "I'm sorry Bulma...I didn't mean to..." Vegeta said. "Vegeta it's okay...I'm gonna bail you out maybe...okay?" Bulma asked. Vegeta smiled slightly. "Okay Bulma..." Vegeta sighed. Bulma hugged Vegeta and got up and left. Vegeta was left feeling lonely and sad. A fellow inmate came over toVegeta. "Hey was that your wife?" He asked. "Yes it was! Why do you ask?" Vegeta asked the man. "She's hot! Maybe I'll take her away from you!" The man said. Vegeta punched the man out. Two people held Vegeta back. Vegeta sighed and gave up. "Hey are you vegeta?" A short man asked. "Yes I am...what's it to ya?" Vegeta asked. "I need you help finding your son!" The short man told Vegeta. Vegeta was shocked and quickly agreed to help.

Trunks flip over Goten, getting out of his grip and ran off. "WAIT! TRUNKS-KUN!" Goten shouted running after Trunks. Gohan sighed and sat down. 'I hope you're not leaving just yet Gohan...I want to talk with you...' Yu told Gohan. "I'm not leaving yet...so what do you want to talk about Yu?" Gohan asked. 'Is the boy dangerous?'Yu asked. "Oh you mean Trunks?" Gohan asked. 'Yes...for a reason I feel scared of him..." Yu told Gohan. Gohan was shocked. He was the only one who knew about Trunks' dangerous side. "He can be dangerous if you make him scared or mad Yu..." Gohan told the big black wolf. The wolf whimpered softly and cowered behind petted the wolf's head. "Don't worry Yu I'll make sure Trunks won't be dangerous..." Gohan promised the wolf.

Trunks leapt at Goten knocking Goten to the ground. Goten huffed and puffed not trying to get up. Trunks walked around Goten growling all the time. Goten slowly closed his eyes and whimpered softly. Trunks sat down in front of Goten. "Why are you scared young one?" Trunks asked. Goten opened his eyes slowly. "I'm scared that you're gonna hurt me..." Goten whispered. Trunks stared at Goten blankly. "And why would I hurt you?" Trunks asked. "Because that big black wolf said you were gonna eat me!"Goten yelled. "Oh Yu? He's silly! Besides you don't taste good! You taste yucky!" Trunks said with a laugh. Goten blushed. Goten felt like this was when they were closer. Goten longed for Trunks so badly now.

Gohan sighed and looked up at the sky. A storm was coming soon. Gohan whispered something to Yu and got up and left. Yu looked at where Gohan just was and sighed. Yu really missed Gohan now. Narkai whimpered softly and layed down. Yanko and Casko were walking around worriedly. Taruska was sleeping. Taruska could sleep through almost anything! it was sad really! Truyasn nudged Narkai and whimpered. Naryua looked at Yu and sighed. Yu knew it was time to go before the storm came! 'Let's go you guys!' Yu shouted. The whole pack took off. All of them but Narkai who was still on the ground whimpering from the evil power he was feeling...


	3. Chapter 3

Narkai layed there for hours. Scared stiff of the evil power he was feeling coming from his friend. Narkai was crying real tears. He was worried about Trunks. Narkai got up and walked slowly through the storm. Narkai was dripping wet when he found the rest of his pack. Narkai walked a few more steps and passed out. Yu jumped up and ran over to Narkai side and nudged him. Taruska whimpered softly at the sight of Narkai laying still on the ground. The whole back was worried about Narkai. A small red wolf nudged Narkai then whimpered. Narkai lazily opened his eyes and looked at his pack. Narkai whimpered and closed his eyes again his whole body shivered with fear.

Trunks gripped Goten's arm tightly, too tightly! Goten struggled to get out of Trunks' grip. Trunks still held on tight. Trunks forgotten he was holding onto Goten's arm. Goten yelped in pain as his started to draw blood. Trunks let go and said sorry under his breath. Goten was puzzled about why Trunks seemed to not want to talk to him that much. Trunks gave Goten a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and got up and left. Goten was blushing and very confused now. Goten wished Trunks would have stayed longer. Goten sighed and got up. Goten knew he should be getting home. Goten was still thinking about the kiss when he reached his home...

Trunks tried not to cry. "H-Hush, my little one; you must be exhausted. Sleep, my little Kovu. Let your dreams take. wing One day when you're big and strong ...You will be a king. I've been exiled, persecuted .Left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense .But I dream a dream so pretty. That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest. The sound of Simba's dying gasp His daughter squealing in my grasp His lionesses' mournful cry That's my lullaby. Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live. So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree. Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me. The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby. Scar is gone... but Zira's still around To love this little lad Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad! Sleep, ya little termite! Uh- I mean, precious little thing! One day when you're big and strong! You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar The joy of vengeance! Testify! I can hear the cheering! Kovu! What a guy! Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky That's my lullaby!" Trunks sang bitterly. A man came towards Trunks. Trunks got up and growled. The man still dared to come closer. Trunks growled louder as the man came even closer. Trunks lunged at the man. The man grabbed Trunks by his neck and slammed him into the ground. Trunks barely dared to breath as he got up. Trunks looked at the man and his eyes widened in shock. He knew this man!

Gohan looked at his sleeping younger brother and sighed. He knew he shouldn't be hiding things for him, but he had to. Gohan looked out the window looking for the man who was a big danger to the human race. When Gohan didn't see or feel his ki he gave up and started to study. If a right angle triangle is used for a school's roof then how big should the school be? Gohan skipped that one and moved on to the next one. A triangle has to add up to 180 why is that? Gohan growled in anger and also skipped that one. When he looked at the next one he slammed the book shut. This is all too easy for me! What kind of joke is this? Gohan asked. Gohan looked at his still sleeping brother and smiled slightly. Maybe I can find out how he always so calm! Gohan joked.

The wolfs walked around worriedly. Narkai whimpered softly and hid his face in his paws. Yu growled every two minutes. 'Pulls yourselves together you weaklings!' Yu yelled at his wolf pack. Cosko yelped. Narkai slowly got his act together. 'Sorry boss...' Narkai whispered. Yu sighed and walked off. The wolf pack just stayed where they were. The wolf pack was confused. Some strange power was scaring them and they didn't know how to stop it. Narkai whimpered again and fell down to the ground in fear.

Trunks tried to pull away from the man but he couldn't. Trunks let out a cry of fear. The man let go of Trunks and walked away. Trunks jumped up and punched the man. The man flipped Trunks over. Trunks landed on the ground with a 'thud'. Trunks groaned and sat up. The man kicked Trunks in the head. Trunks' head slammed back into the ground. The man kicked Trunks' gut and walked away. Trunks layed on the ground dazzled by the attack. Trunks tried not to cry, but in the end he couldn't help himself and he started to cry.

Goten got up and yawned. He heard the song Monster on the radio. Goten sighed and turned it off. He had always thought of Trunks when he heard that song. Goten slowly went downstairs. To his shock no one was home. 'Where is everybody?' Goten asked himself. Goten looked for a note of some sort but couldn't find one. Goten growled in anger and gave up. He grabbed the box of Rice Krispies and pored himself a bowl and sat himself in front of the T.V. Goten flipped through the channels until he found a kids channel. Pretty soon Goten was laughing at the show and was finished his bowl. Goten got up to get another one when he heard the front door slam shut. Goten stood there puzzled. As far as he knew no one was home and everyone has gone to do some work. A boy who was bleeding badly walked into the living room. "Hello...I need your help..." The boy said. the boy had a greyish blueish hair and dark green eyes. "Gah! What happened to you?" Goten asked worriedly. "I was attack by a boy with a sword..." The boy said. "My name is Goten what's yours?" Goten asked the boy. "My name is Davey!" The boy told Goten. "Well Davey come on I'll covered your cuts now!" Goten told Davey as he led him into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks got up and cleaned his sword. He washed his face and hands. He had forgotten how great it felt to fight with his sword. Trunks sighed and flopped down into the dirt. "You shouldn't have done that Trunks!" A voice told Trunks as he jumped up and faced the person who said that. "Oh it's just you...why don't ya just leave me alone? I do my stuff and you do your stuff!" Trunks shouted. "I'm sorry but I can't let this go on any longer Trunks...you need help..." Gohan told Trunks. Trunks sighed. "You just think I need help while it's really you who needs help...anyways you told me to try this and I did! I like it so buzz off!" Trunks shouted. Gohan frowned. "I didn't think you would really do it...running with the wolfs, fighting to help you when you can't help yourself...I never thought you would do it..."Gohan whispered. Flames appeared in front of Trunks. "Well it's too late now! I can take care of myself! Look here I can do anything I want out here and not have to care about it at all! I won't go back to my old life!" Trunks shouted. "Fine then...I hope you enjoy your life out here, and please don't cut yourself anymore! It shows that your weak..." Gohan told Trunks as he left. Trunks was puzzled. He had covered up all his cuts, so how did Gohan know he was cutting himself?

Goten helped Davey wash his cuts. "Ouch! Watch it! That burns!" Davey shouted. Goten laughed. "I'm sorry Davey-kun! I didn't mean to!" Goten told Davey. "Heh! It's okay cutie!" Davey said. Goten blushed. No one had ever called him a cutie but Trunks. "R-right..." Goten mumbled. Davey smiled. "Thanks for helping me Goten!"Davey told Goten. "Oh your welcome! You can stay here for the night if you want to! I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind!" Goten told Davey. Davey grinned a goofy grin and got up. "Oh...okay! I'll stay the night then!" Davey told Goten. Goten smiled. He was happy Davey was staying over. "You know what? I should repay you for helping me out Goten!" Davey said. "Oh okay then!" Goten told Davey. Davey leaned over and kissed Goten on the lips. Davey was smirking. "There..." Davey said. Goten blushed and kissed Davey back then ran out of the bathroom. 'Oh my gosh! What did I just do?' Goten asked himself.

The wolf pack growled at the stranger. 'Get off our land right now!' Yu shouted at the stranger. The stranger paid no notice to Yu. Yu growled in anger and jumped on the stranger. The stranger knocked Yu off of it's self in a minute. Yu whimpered softly. Narkai growled at the stranger. The stranger stared at Narkai and Narkai covered his face with his paws and whimpered. The stranger finely spoke. 'My name is Jalice and I am seeking the human named Trunks who stay among you...' She said.

Trunks picked up his sword and put it away he pulled out his knife and stabbed it into his wrist. Trunks watch the blood drip out, almost as if he was in a trance. Trunks sighed and put away his cutting knife. Trunks got up and saw someone was watching him. "Hey you're..." Trunks mumbled as the man came closer. "Oh no! Stay away from me! You already destroyed my life once!" Trunks screamed. Trunks felled to his knees and let out a ear-splitting scream. The man walked closer to Trunks. Trunks closed his eyes and covered his ears. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY LIFE AGAIN!" Trunks screamed in a shrill voice. The man touch Trunks on the head and Trunks stiffened. Trunks heard the man's voice and cried. he knew he couldn't do anything but obey the man's command.

Gohan slowly walked up to his front door. "I hope Goten isn't mad with me!" Gohan told himself. Gohan walked in and saw Goten making some soup. "Uh hey ya Goten..."Gohan said. Goten looked over at Gohan. "GOHAN!" Goten shouted happily. Gohan smiled and sat down at the table. "So Goten why are you cooking?" Gohan asked. Goten frowned. "I-I'm just cooking 'cause I'm hungry..." Goten mumbled. When Goten was finished the soup he pored it into three bowls. "Gohan go and take one bowl!" Goten told his brother. "You're gonna eat two bowls?" Gohan asked. "Uh nope...DAVEY SOUP IS READY!" Goten yelled. Davey ran down. "Oh really? Cool! Thanks Goten!" Davey said. Gohan jumped up when his eyes fell on Davey. "IT'S YOU!" Gohan shouted. Davey looked up at Gohan. "Oh...it's you..." Davey said as he frowned. Goten was very confused. "You two know each other?" Goten asked. "Yes..." Gohan said. "Sorta..." Davey mumbled. Goten was still puzzled but tried to eat his soup. 'This is so strange!' Goten shouted.

Jalice paced back and forth worriedly. 'I gotta find Trunks!' Jalice told Yu. Yu sighed. 'He isn't here I don't know where he went or when he will come back...' Yu told Jalice again. Narkai whimpered softly. He felt a strange evil power coming closer. 'What's wrong Narkai?' Casko asked. 'Ha! Narkai is scared of almost everything!'Yanko told the other wolfs. 'SHUT UP YANKO!' The rest of the pack shouted. 'Okay...' Yanko mumbled. Narkai felt the power was growing and coming way closer now...

Trunks walked faster towards the wolf pack. He held his knife tightly in his heads. They will die! Trunks said. Trunks ran towards the wolf pack and stopped as he reached them. Narkai looked up at Trunks and walked over to Trunks. Trunks whipped out his sword and held it in front of himself. Stay back Narkai! Can't you see what is happening to me? Trunks begged. Narkai backed away. Yu growled at Trunks. Trunks walked over to Yu. "Hello...it has been a while hasn't it Killer Yu?" Trunks asked. Yu whimpered and backed away also. "DON'T BE SO SCARED YOU LITTLE WIMPS!" Trunks shouted. Truyasn lunged at Trunks. Trunks slashed him. Yanko jumped on Trunks. Trunks stabbed him. Taruska charged at Trunks. Trunks slashed her. Casko lunged at Trunks enraged by him hurting his friends. Trunks stabbed him and took off Casko's left hind leg. Narkai whimpered and covered his face with his paws. "You're next Narkai!" Trunks shouted as he lunged at Narkai. Yu knocked Trunks to the ground. Trunks let go of his knife. Yu stood over Trunks. Trunks whipped out a spare knife and stabbed Yu. Yu yelped in pain and jumped back. Trunks got up and headed towords Narkai. "And then there was one..." Trunks mumbled as he rasied his knife and got ready to deal the killing blow.


End file.
